


Was Sorta Hoping That You'd Stay

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Facials, First Kiss, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lbr tho this is the dirtiest thing I've EVER written or will ever write, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Season/Series 08, This fic is basically just Cas/Dean(x100), Voyeurism, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Inspired by a crack post on Tumblr of Cas's room filled with multiple fake Dean's for him to kill in "Goodbye Stranger," except the Dean's all start seducing him.





	Was Sorta Hoping That You'd Stay

“Kill him. Keep doing it until it becomes natural to you. And then do it again. And again. I’ll be back to check on your progress in an hour. Don’t disappoint me, Castiel.”

Castiel sighed as Naomi disappeared with a flap of wings and a gust of wind. Now all that was left in the huge room was row after row of seemingly endless copies of Dean.

All of them were identical to his-no, the hunter. Still, none of them had the spark, the fire that the real Dean had. He would bet his grace that if the real Dean were in the room, he would be able to distinguish him from the copycats, easily.

His hands shook as the cold metal of the angel blade pressed against his palms. He knew that they weren’t the real Dean but killing anyone with Dean’s face was unbearable to him. Still, he wasn’t so sure he had a choice anymore.

The Dean closest to him moved forward, closer to Castiel.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?”

Cas shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. The copycat even spoke like Dean. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

He shuddered, inching back, observing the concern come across Dean’s face.

“What’s wrong? Cas, you okay?”

Cas shook his head once more, and Dean stepped close to the angel. A hand came up to rub his shoulder reassuringly, and Cas shivered at the warmth of Dean’s hand on his cold body.

“Whatever’s wrong, we’ll get through it, okay? You know I’d do anything for you.”

Tearfully smiling, Cas leaned in, knowing he might never get the chance with the real Dean, his heart overflowing with love for the hunter. It wasn’t Dean, but he would take any affection from this replica, gladly.

Taking his time, he finally kissed those sweet lips he had been dreaming of for so long. The copycat Dean didn’t seem surprised at all, merely following Cas’s lead and kissing back, cupping a hand to the angel’s face.

The kiss quickly turned heated, with Cas moaning into it, biting and sucking at Dean’s lips. The fake Dean gasped and whimpered at the affection Cas was giving him and slid a hand over to Cas’s ass.

As he kissed back fervently, Dean gripped Cas’s ass, smirking a little as Cas let out a long moan.

“Baby, mhhmm. Cas love you. Love you so much.”

And there it was, wasn’t it? The real Dean would never say those words to Cas out loud, hell, he couldn’t even say them to his brother, let alone Castiel.

The remembrance of his situation, and that this wasn’t the real Dean brought tears to his eyes once more.

Pulling back, Dean noticed Cas’s distress, and the tears running down his cheeks, and he cupped his face once more.

“Shh, shh, angel. I’m gonna take care of you, okay? Let me take care of you, baby.”

Cas nodded, and Dean gently lowered them both to the ground, continuing to kiss Cas, and stripping off his clothes slowly.

Once all his articles of clothing were gone except for his pants and boxers, Dean slowly shuffled Cas’s pants off him, staring at Cas’s obvious errection through his boxers.

Giving a sultry smile from under his lashes, fake Dean lowered the boxers as well, and began kissing and sucking at Cas’s cock.

“Oh, DEAN!”

It was just then that he noticed 2 more copycat Dean’s strolling over to where him and Dean #1 were.

Dean #2, clapped Dean #1 on the back, exclaiming, “Hey there buddy, leave some for the rest of us, huh?”

Dean #1 popped off Cas’s cock with annoyance, glaring at the other Dean’s, and begrudgingly working his kisses up to Cas’s chest.

Dean #1’s mouth on his cock was quickly replaced by Dean #2’s mouth, while Dean #3 pulled out a bottle of lube from God-knows-where and began slicking up his fingers.

Cas groaned in pleasure as he began to feel Dean #3’s wet fingers gently prodding at his hole. He pulled him into heated kiss, and Dean #3 began to moan loudly.

Meanwhile Dean #2 was at work vigorously sucking the angel’s cock, licking at the head, and staring up at Cas with the hottest bedroom eyes the angel had ever seen.

“This is all about you, Cas. Let us make you feel good.” Dean #1 said, unbuckling his pants seductively.

Dean #3 worked a slick digit into Cas and the angel began writhing on the floor from all the combined pleasure. Dean #1 quickly joined #3 and added a digit on his own, both smiling at Cas while fingerfucking him.

The pleasure began too much for poor Castiel, and he cried out as his first orgasm overtook him. Bucking into Dean #2’s mouth, he was pleased to glance down and see him gulping down the angel’s come, afterwards wiping his mouth.

The other two Dean’s were hard at work, still getting Cas open for their cocks. Dean #2, meanwhile, was paying attention to Cas’s nipples, beginning to suck and gently bite at them. Castiel gasped, and all 3 Dean’s smirked smugly at the sound, looking at each other.

After 4 fingers, the two Dean’s seemed content, and Dean #1 began slicking up his cock with the lube. Dean #3 wrapped a hand around Cas’s already hardened member and began quickly jacking his cock.

“You ready, baby?”

Cas nodded, and the first Dean slid in, both gasping at the sensation of finally being connected, until he bottomed out.

Taking a minute to get used to the feeling of Dean’s huge cock finally inside him, Cas encouraged Dean #1 to move, grasping onto Dean’s firm, muscular arms.

They all took a moment to readjust their positions, and Cas was moved onto his hands and knees, while Dean #1 stood, still inside him, with Dean #3 beside him. Dean #2 moved in front of Cas and pulled out his glorious cock as well.

Dean #2 brought his cock up to Cas’s mouth, and Cas gladly let him inside his mouth, moaning at finally being able to taste the hunter.

Dean #1 began to pick up the pace, and he could feel Dean #3 getting ready behind him. He gasped as his already filled hole was joined by Dean #3’s huge cock slowly entering him.

He moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Dean #2 stroked his hair while pumping in and out of his mouth, whispering praises and love declarations to him.

Both Dean #1 and 3 chuckled at Cas’s muffled scream upon them finding his prostate. Both of their huge cocks began pounding at the sensitive spot, and Cas’s moans could probably be heard across the planet at this point.

Dean #2 was getting close, and tragically pulled out of Cas’s mouth, only to begin jerking his cock rapidly.

5 things then seemed to happen in perfect synchronization.

Both Dean #1 and 3 came in Cas’s ass, the combined come being too much, and dripping onto the floor, along with all over Cas’s thighs.

Cas then came for the second time and raised his head up to welcome Dean #2’s wet, sticky, delicious tasting come all over his face.

He then looked past Dean #2 to see the rest of the Dean’s waking up, and walking towards them.

Oh.

 

 

It was an hour later, just like Naomi promised, and the female angel strutted into the room, heels clicking onto the linoleum floor.

What she saw, shocked her, however.

Castiel was riding Dean #47, bouncing on his cock, and screaming uncontrollably as his 394th orgasm hit him. The rest of the Deans were all masturbating furiously, and one by one they all came on the angel’s face, painting him with their come.

Their murmured affections, and kisses to Cas’s neck, lips, chest, and…. other places, combined with what she just saw, made Naomi spin on her heel, and quickly leave the room, looking for someone to wipe her mind of what she just saw.

Naomi began to think maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea and began her search to find someone willing to supervise Castiel as he trained next time.

After all, she wasn’t going to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all idk what I just did, but I'm glad I did it.


End file.
